Long Live Amber Fuji
by Windrises
Summary: Dr. Fuji tries to bring his daughter back to life by cloning her. He gets hired by Giovanni and also clones Mew.


Note: The Pokémon franchise is not created and owned by me. This story is based on the scenes that got cut out of the theatrical versions of Pokémon: The First Movie.

Dr. Fuji was sadder than he had ever been. His daughter Amber was gone. However he wanted to bring her back to life. He became focused on his goal to bring back his only kid. Dr. Fuji looked at a family picture. The picture had him, his wife, and Amber. Dr. Fuji said "Amber do not worry. I will bring you back. Nothing will stop me. I will not give up on you."

Dr. Fuji was working in the room of his house that he used for experiments. He had Amber's consciousness and tried to clone it to bring her back to life. Dr. Fuji wanted to keep what he was doing a secret from his wife. However his wife was smart enough to know what he was up to.

Mrs. Fuji (Dr. Fuji's wife) said "I know you want Amber to come back to life, but it will never work."

Dr. Fuji said "I am afraid that you don't know how amazing science is. It will be hard, but she will be back and everything will be wonderful again."

Mrs. Fuji said "I want the 3 of us to have a happy life together more than anything, but it won't happen."

Dr. Fuji said "I can understand why you wouldn't believe me, but Amber will be back.. It could take weeks or months, but nothing will stop me."

Mrs. Fuji could tell that Dr. Fuji was going crazy. She thought that her husband would spend the rest of his life failing to bring their daughter back to life. Dr. Fuji's constant attempts at trying to clone Amber made Mrs. Fuji feel even sadder about Amber's death. Mrs. Fuji was tired of crying herself to sleep every night. She felt she had to leave so she did. She didn't make Dr. Fuji sign any divorce papers, but they were basically broken up.

The next morning Dr. Fuji saw his wife's wedding ring and key to the house in his experiment room. Dr. Fuji cried. He wanted to get his wife back, but he was too busy on his goal.

Dr. Fuji got a team of sidekicks to help him on his cloning experiments.

Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, had been interested in cloning Pokémon for months. Giovanni sent Dr. Fuji to his laboratory.

Dr. Fuji said "Hello. I'm Dr. Fuji."

Giovanni said "I'm Giovanni. I have been wanting to clone some Pokémon. Your cloning plans are more smart than anyone elses. With a proper budget you could clone anybody."

Dr. Fuji said "Yes, but I'm running out of money."

Giovanni said "I will give you the money if you work for me. Your job would be to clone the most valuable pokemon, most importantly Mew. If you do that you will be able to clone your daughter."

Dr. Fuji said "I will help you."

Giovanni said "Good."

Dr. Fuji did not that know that Giovanni was a villain. He didn't care. He had the money to save Amber. He and his sidekicks used the money that Giovanni gave them and Dr. Fuji became closer to saving Amber.

Dr. Fuji and his sidekicks went to a far away jungle to find DNA of Mew. It took them days to get it. Mew saw them. Dr. Fuji had a few tears in his eyes. Mew wanted to comfort Dr. Fuji, but Mew did not want to be seen so Mew left.

Dr. Fuji returned to his laboratory. He finally had what he needed to save Amber. Dr. Fuji smiled which is something he rarely did in the past months. Dr. Fuji also cloned Mew.

Mewtwo was alive. He and the other clones could be seen and heard by each other, but nobody could see or hear them. There was 10 clones, but Amber and Mewtwo were the only ones that could talk. Mewtwo said "What is going on?"

Amber Fuji said "We are being brought to life.":

Mewtwo said "So this is our first day alive?"

Amber said "Well I have been alive for years, but I died. However my dad has brought me back."

Mewtwo said "I do not understand anything that is going on."

Amber said "Do not worry. I will teach you what I know. I'm a young girl so I do not know much. However I will tell you anything that you want."

Dr. Fuji said "What is going on?"

1 of Dr. Fuji's sidekicks said "It seems like Amber and Mewtwo are talking to each other."

Dr. Fuji said "So Amber is alive?"

The sidekick said "Yes. She should be fully alive by tomorrow."

Dr. Fuji said "Wonderful."

Amber and Mewtwo talked for several hours. They became best friends. Even though Amber was so young she was like a mentor to Mewtwo.

The next morning Dr. Fuji was excited for Amber's return.

1 of Dr. Fuji's sidekicks said "There is a problem."

Dr. Fuji was ready to freak out. He said "What's wrong?"

The sidekick said "The clones are running out life energy. They may die."

Dr. Fuji said "What about Amber?"

The sidekick said "Well there is 10 clones. Giovanni needed these clones fast. I don't know what to do."

Dr. Fuji said "I'm saving you Amber." Dr. Fuji started unplugging the tubes that were creating the clones. He only saved Amber and Mewtwo. He saved Mewtwo, because that was the one Giovanni wanted the most. Dr. Fuji said "Now there's enough life energy to save Amber."

Because Dr. Fuji unplugged the tubes 8 clones died.

A hour later Amber was ready to return to normal. Amber appeared. Dr. Fuji hugged her and said "I knew you would be back. I never gave up on you."

Amber said "What about the clones?"

Dr. Fuji said "I had to let them die to save you. I have done bad things. I will go to church more often. I will make up for my mistakes, but now I'm bringing you home."

Team Rocket agent Domino reported to Giovanni what happened. Domino said "What should we do to Dr. Fuji?"

Giovanni said "Nothing."

Domino said "But we lost 8 clones."

Giovanni said "But he saved Mewtwo, the most important clone. Soon I will use Mewtwo to be the king of the world." Giovanni and Domino laughed.

Mrs. Fuji (Amber's mom) was living at her best friend's house. Dr. Fuji and Amber went to the house.

Dr. Fuji said "Hello. Amber is here."

Mrs. Fuji was surprised that Amber was alive. Mrs. Fuji had so many questions, but she was too excited to ask any. She hugged Amber. The 3 of them cried tears of happiness.

Dr. Fuji said "I'm sorry I ignored you. I wanted so badly to save Amber."

Mrs. Fuji said "I thought that you were going crazy, but I am proud of you. I want to move back home."

Dr. Fuji and Mrs. Fuji kissed. Amber hugged them. From then on the 3 of them spent more time together and were happier than ever.


End file.
